


让他降落

by yizhitiantong



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhitiantong/pseuds/yizhitiantong
Relationships: Lee Hajoon | Dylan & Park Dojoon | Leo
Kudos: 1





	让他降落

让他降落

［洮哈］

“啊……“

射出来的时候，喉咙也火辣辣地疼起来。朴洮儁还摁着他往里干，李河寯觉得自己胯骨都要被他撞碎了。

朴洮儁高潮的时候喜欢紧紧抱着人，张着嘴发出急促的喘息，还有他压抑的低吼，李河寯只有在床上才能听到。一场打斗般的性爱结束，他们都累了，朴洮儁趴在李河寯光裸的背上，呼吸着他发间被汗湿的味道。

“喂，起来。”李河寯动了动，又被朴洮儁牢牢压住。

“还要分手吗？”朴洮儁咬着他的耳朵说，“下次说分手，可以不要第二天就来找我吗？”

“你不知道，”李河寯终于把他推开了，赤裸地起身，腿间露出被操开的红色，浊白的精液随着他的走动从大腿流下，“你不懂那种，去想象我和你再也没有关系的心情，我和你什么都不能再发生的心情。”

“我为什么不懂，”朴洮儁坐起来，“我们两个人的事，为什么我就不懂。”

李河寯没有回话，他的面前是一块画布，朴洮儁画的他，还没有完成，画里的他也周身赤裸，胯间顶着一块白绸。“什么时候能画完？”他看向朴洮儁。

“那要看你还要和我提多少次分手。”朴洮儁走过去，给他简单擦了擦身，把那块白绸又放在他还有些挺翘的阴茎上，“河寯过来，站在这里。”

“不要，”看到朴洮儁又拿起画笔，李河寯摇了摇头，“不要做完就画，好淫荡。”

朴洮儁笑了一声，没理他，画笔已经在画布上走动，李河寯变得很不安，身体没有动，眼神却变得很飘忽。朴洮儁画了会，又皱着眉放下，走到李河寯跟前，捏着他的肩膀，说“怎么了？”

“洮儁哥……”李河寯低下头，额前的头发扫在朴洮儁的鼻尖上，“我很没有安全感，你知道吧？”

“嗯，知道。”

“我这样，你累吗？”

朴洮儁沉下脸，从鼻腔呼出一口气：“你这样，我真的很累。”

从朴洮儁那里回来后，李河寯打开电脑，继续着昨晚的写作。他被要求后天前完稿，被极度的焦虑侵蚀着，每写几行就要停下握住颤抖的双拳，脸上烧得很厉害，他去冰箱拿了一罐啤酒，拉开拉环的时候，觉得这动作似乎做过无数遍了。垃圾桶里堆满里易拉罐，酒精正在腐蚀他的身体，难怪最近觉得越来越虚弱。

关了电脑，躺在床上，想了想，他又给朴洮儁打电话，等了很久才接起，朴洮儁的声音很含糊。

“怎么了？”

“哥，你睡了吗？”

“嗯，有点困，怎么了？”

“那你，还能和我说话吗？”

听筒里传来一阵摩擦声，可能是朴洮儁调整里姿势，很快他又开口：“说吧，怎么了？”

“我很想你。”

朴洮儁笑了一声：“不是才见的吗？”

“你说金老师可能会推荐你去意大利读书，是真的吗？”

沉默了会，朴洮儁说：“是真的。”

“你会去吗？”

“我还在考虑。但河寯，如果你说不要去，我就不去。“

李河寯紧紧握着电话，手指不断在上面抠着，半天才说：“和我……有什么关系。”

即使看不到，李河寯也能想象那头朴洮儁的表情肯定变了，但过了很久，他也只是很轻地说：“和你没关系，那就别问了。”

“你睡吧。”李河寯说，“但你别挂掉，让我听你的呼吸，好不好？”

“河寯，”他听到朴洮儁一边说，一边敲击着话筒的声音，“你要不要搬来和我一起住。”

他们并不习惯太多言语交流。做爱是更高效的方式，下半身不会口是心非。李河寯两条腿架在朴洮儁肩上，挺着腰被他插到深处，他抽动得特别快，汗水在撞击中洒在李河寯身上，李河寯的手抓不到他，嘴里不停喊着：“洮儁……洮儁……哥……”

朴洮儁把他的腿放下，要他环住自己的腰，李河寯现在可以抱住朴洮儁，胡乱的在他脸颊脖颈上吻着，他的性器在两人腹部间摩擦着，前端吐出一点水来。

“河寯呐…...”朴洮儁抓起他的臀部，把自己更深地送进他的身体，埋在里面一动不动时，可以感受到李河寯不断收缩着后穴来紧紧咬住他。

“射进来吧……”李河寯捧住朴洮儁的脸，眼睛又酸又热，“你射给我。”

朴洮儁吻上他的嘴唇，含住拉扯又松开，下身猛烈抽动，把李河寯干得前后摇晃，李河寯双手圈抱住他的脖颈，两人尽情接吻。

射精完朴洮儁还是插在他身体里，侧着身从背后抱住李河寯，李河寯盯着眼前被子上的花纹，说：“你去意大利，金老师也会去吧？”

“会吧。”

“那天我去你画室，你给画的那幅画不在了。”

“我收起来了，老师过来指导，被看到不好。”

李河寯想翻身，可被朴洮儁插着，动不了，他只能牵起朴洮儁的手，圈在自己肚子上。“洮儁哥，他是不是很喜欢你。”

“对。”朴洮儁的手指插进李河寯的指缝间，扣住，“你不要告诉我，你想把我让出去。”

“没有啊。”李河寯动了动下身，朴洮儁终于抬起他的腿，拔出阴茎，精液从穴口流出，朴洮儁从旁边抓过内裤给他堵住。

“河寯，”李河寯和他面对面了，朴洮儁把他抱进怀里，他们呼吸互通着，好像彼此的睫毛都要碰在一起，却因为离得太近，眼睛失焦了，“我才认识你的时候，你不是这样的，你就像个小豹子一样。”

“嗯。”李河寯眨着眼，因此也扰乱了朴洮儁的视线，“我也最好没爱过你，我不喜欢现在的自己。”

“你真的很会挑我不爱听的话说。”

“我认识你的时候，”李河寯摸着他的脸，自己闭上了眼睛，“我们还都是孩子呢。”

朴洮儁的嘴唇最后还是没有贴上他的。

交稿后李河寯又开始和编辑无限次的拉锯。他每天窝在书桌前打字，没有办法给朴洮儁做模特。朴洮儁约他，他也避而不见。终于这次朴洮儁说去看露天电影，李河寯很久没有这种体验了，才梳洗了出门。

朴洮儁让他等了一会，广场上人很多，都是情侣，他一个人靠在一棵树边，树上挂着霓虹彩灯，一颗玫瑰花形状的垂下来，他伸手抓着玩。

“河寯。”朴洮儁来了，远远朝他抬起手，李河寯都看不清他的脸，但很确定他在叫自己的名字，他的嘴明显张圆又撅起，就像和自己撒娇一样，是叫河寯时的专属模样。他们就站在树下，电影很快开始了，广场上挂着一块幕布，所有人抬头看着。

一部文艺片，讲一个小岛的世事变迁，男女主人公总是一起走来走去，像是故事的旁观者。朴洮儁的手和他的碰在一起，彼此指尖动了动，就握在一起，虎口相贴，而后掌心一转，十指相扣。

李河寯忽然鼻子一酸，想一想朴洮儁也从来没把他的手放开，可就是觉得这种感觉好久不见啦。这个人是要走，还是会留呢？

电影放映到一半，有摄影团队来做活动，拿着镜头拍摄观众，李河寯看到了，想把手松开，却被朴洮儁牢牢抓住。他给朴洮儁指了指扛着摄像机的人，朴洮儁瞥了一眼，仍然扣住他的手。眼看着人越来越近，李河寯急了，用力把手抽了出来，甚至听到“吧嗒”一声，他不疼，大概是朴洮儁扭了筋。

他看向朴洮儁，朴洮儁牵起嘴角笑了一下，伴随着鼻腔轻轻“哼”的一声。又继续转向屏幕。大概是眼前垂着的那颗玫瑰灯，朴洮儁的眼睛被照得很亮，但他明亮的视线又移走了。  
很麻痹的疼痛在李河寯胸口跳突。

朴洮儁要去意大利时，那幅画还没有完成。李河寯某天去了他画室，他不在，金佑星在那里洗颜料盘，李河寯叫了声“老师好”，金佑星只是抬头看了他一眼，又继续做自己的事。

李河寯环顾着室内，这里的一切他都很熟悉，朴洮儁是和他一起布置的，刚才进来，看到门口贴着转租广告。

“老师什么时候出发？”都安静了很久，李河寯才开口。

“下周。”金佑星手脚很麻利，转眼绘画颜料已经收拾好了。

“老师您……”李河寯深吸一口气，“认得我吗？”

“不认识。”

“那幅画……”

“不知道。”

他已经收拾好了一个背包，拎在手上，出门前又和李河寯说：  
“你要是很熟的话，记得锁门。”

金佑星走了，画室里又只剩他一个人。这里的每一处都留下过他们的印记，甚至地板他躺过，窗台他坐过，连画架都被压在身下过，他们真是两个很疯的人。

撑着下巴想着一幕幕，李河寯竟然笑了出来，想收住，看看四下无人，他还是放任自己去回想去笑了。

后来找了很久那幅画，没找到，还是给朴洮儁打了个电话，朴洮儁说他带走了。

“你都没画完。”

“那也要带走。是我的。”

“真的不画完吗？”

“李河寯。”朴洮儁好久没有连名带姓叫他了，“你现在是什么心情，想一想我们之间什么都再不会发生了。”

李河寯挂了电话，同时收到一条短信，说稿子过了。

纠缠住他的东西都一一脱落，他又是一个干干净净，无所畏惧的人了。

他们的第一次是在高中时候。一起逃课去打游戏，因为输赢起了争执。李河寯忽然摁住朴洮儁的肩膀就亲下去，游戏厅里不少人围着他们看，朴洮儁抓起他的手就跑。

他们没有成年，只能找破烂的旅馆。闷热的夏天，吊扇转一半就停了，他被朴洮儁按在床上操到浑身湿透，抱在一起的时候都差点滑走。他们不会亲吻，咬得对方满身齿痕，李河寯流了点血，他不觉得痛，也没有性爱带来的要命快感，但体内感到一种狂热在升起，被巨大的满足充盈。他终于和洮儁做爱了，他们彼此旺盛的生命力终于烧到了一起。

他紧紧抱着朴洮儁，在他背上抓出一道道。窗帘没拉，下午的阳光全都投在他们身上，加热着他们年轻的爱和体温，朴洮儁插得很急，一边喘息一边骂人，李河寯从床尾被他推着干到床头，脑袋差点撞上床板，捏起拳头要狠狠打朴洮儁一下时，却被朴洮儁插着直接翻过身，从背后牢牢一把抱住，而后颤抖地在他体内射精。

“河寯，我永远爱你。”

李河寯竟然被他内射得很舒服，前端性器硬得发疼，自己伸手去撸了两下，也一股股喷射出来，床单这下脏得不行了，朴洮儁要拔出去，李河寯不肯，说他的精液流出来会弄得更脏。

但朴洮儁还是把他射进去的都挖出来，李河寯射在床单上的还没干，他们几乎像恶作剧一样把两个人的精液混在一起。

“好恶心啊！”李河寯喊了一声，而后两个人大笑。

打开窗户，炙热的风呼呼地吹进，李河寯就赤身裸体地站在窗口，朴洮儁好歹还在腰上围了件白衬衫，李河寯看到了，就笑他：“喂，怎么被干掉好像是你。”

朴洮儁捏了他屁股一下，说：“谁看到这个肿肿的大屁股都知道是你被干。”

趴在窗台上吹了会风，李河寯回头说：“你记不记得你刚才说了什么？”

“什么？”

“你说你永远爱我。”

“哦。”

“哦什么哦。”

“李河寯，”朴洮儁走过去，“你知道我是什么样的人吗？”

“什么样的？疯狗一样的？”

“差不多。”朴洮儁顺手抽了他屁股一巴掌，“我是说到做到的人。”

朴洮儁出发那天，李河寯在家里打扫。垃圾桶里的易拉罐都不见了，前几天朴洮儁来他这找个东西时，顺便把他的垃圾还有没喝完的啤酒都带走了。

打扫是要清除一个人的痕迹，朴洮儁没和他一起住，但李河寯发现许多东西多多少少都和他有关，多出来的杯子牙刷，不是必要的都扔了，打扫着又拉开抽屉，发现真正没用的东西都在这里，小时候朴洮儁借他的磁带，送他的手链，还有些给他的纸条，折痕的地方都起毛边了，他一股脑丢进垃圾袋，过了会又一一捡出来。

纸条上的话他当然记得，朴洮儁写：“别哭了，再哭就不漂亮了。”再一次打开，才发现那时他的字真的很幼稚，一笔一画的。李河寯记得自己收到纸条后狠狠拿书扇了朴洮儁后脑勺一下，骂他他要漂亮有个毛用。但很久之后，某个趴在朴洮儁胸口的夜晚，李河寯问他：“喂，觉得我还漂亮吗？”

爱情总是苦乐参半。不是恋爱改变了他，只是什么也没有时是最勇敢的，有了就知道怕了，越是喜欢越是反复去想失去时的样子。朴洮儁说过说到做到，也说过他真的很累。失去其实就是这简单的两句话之间，但从此以后，他睡不着的夜里不能再听朴洮儁的呼吸声了。

出门打上的士，李河寯还没有弄懂自己要做什么，但他忽然想起一件事，朴洮儁的画还没给他画完，为什么他们之间就什么都不会再发生了。

握着手机心跳如雷，他找到偷偷抄下的金佑星的电话，听着忙音时一遍遍祈祷接通，他从没这么紧张过，和朴洮儁打的无数次分手和复合电话都没有这样过。终于接通了，金佑星的声音很不耐烦。李河寯问他现在在哪里，他要到哪个登机口才能找到朴洮儁。

“不知道。我没和他一起走。”

李河寯放下电话，茫然地看着旁边的车越来越慢，直到短信铃声忽然响起，金佑星发来啦朴洮儁的机票信息。

前方堵车了，李河寯跑下车，五百米就有地铁口，他在凝固的车流中跑起来，他不知道自己要不要立马给朴洮儁打个电话，叫他站住，不准登机，好好在原地等着自己，但他到底没打，这个电话能打，他早就打出去了。

到底跑着要干嘛，李河寯也不知道，下了机场线就在跑，飞快数着登机口一个个数字，挤上了传送带还在跑，下来时差点因为惯性扑倒在地，他大概只是要去见朴洮儁一面，问他画为什么不给画完。登机时间还没结束，他还赶得上，但机场太大了，跑得口干舌燥，全身都好累，只有腿感觉不到，还在轮替着往前赶，他的心脏跳得快爆炸，只有他心口的压力还能给他的腿动力。

至少他要再见到他一面。

还有五个登机口，广播已经在播放最后一遍的通知，朴洮儁做事喜欢赶前，大概已经上了飞机了，李河寯跑不动了，或许也不用再跑了，停下撑着膝盖，用最后的力气大喊了一声：“朴洮儁！”

很多人看他，只有一个人从椅子上站了起来，他很高挑，拖着很大的行李箱，眼看着登记的队伍越来越短，也没有动一下，现在他站了起来。

还有五个登机口，李河寯提起一口气又跑了起来，四个，三个，两个，他不想再跑了，登记口已经拦上了，一个，他们不远不近地面对面。

朴洮儁抬起手，嘴巴一张一撅，李河寯看不清脸，但他知道他在说什么，他在叫他的名字：“河寯。”

——END


End file.
